The Chronicles of Dodson Tanner
by harrypottergal1254
Summary: Dodson Tanner finds himself falling fast for third-year student Ron Weasley. But Ron seems as if he's concealing something... Ron x OC, slash, mild, no lemons
1. Chapter 1

Dodson Tanner hadn't been able to focus on his schoolwork for a few months now. Every time he sat down with the intent of casting a spell or brewing a potion, those enchanted red locks got on his mind. Maybe that was why he was failing his classes. Why all his teachers had looked at him different lately, trying to find out why their former all-star student was crashing and burning. But wouldn't it all be worth it, Dodson asked himself, if he could be with Ron Weasley?

Dodson stood up from his desk and walked over to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. He debated whether or not to open the door. He needed to finish his scroll for potions tomorrow, and being with someone else would distract him, but he wanted to try and find Ron in the library. They had just hit it off about a month ago, and every time they talked, Dodson seemed to tremble and stutter. Dodson had prepared this time, though, with conversation topics. He had even practiced saying sentences in the mirror to himself. Some might call it crazy, but Dodson was the kind of person to prepare. He opened the door of the common room and traversed the winding, moving staircases to the library.

There sat Ron, looking as beautiful and sweet as always. Dodson would have said he swept him off of his feet, but he had already swept him off his feet many, many months ago. Ron shyly looked up towards Dodson.

"Hey… Ron! Do you think I could study with you?"

Dodson immediately felt like a fool. He was too entrenched in his own embarrassment to notice that Ron had turned a little red as well.

"Um… sure."

Dodson took a seat. Surely Ron's response meant that he didn't like him. Nevertheless, he took a seat.

"Hey, can you help me with my scroll on the antidote to common poisons? I can't seem to get it to flow correctly."

"Sure," Dodson replied. He leaned over to help a blushing Ron Weasley with his homework. Dodson, even though he was flunking Potions and all his other classes, was quite the writer. If only he could just get himself to focus…

"Well, it's pretty simple, really. If you just change the sentence structure in these lines, it won't sound so repetitive…" Dodson looked at Ron's ginger hair and lost his train of thought. This was unlike him. "Sorry, what were we talking about?"

"No, you're fine. That's really, really helpful."

The two met again to study a month later. Though Dodson figured he would have gotten past being so awkward after the last visit, he remained a tomato in color once he saw Ron again. He wanted to have the confidence to just walk towards him and ask him out, hold his hand, even to just be natural. But that confidence evaded him.

"Have you done your Spells homework yet?" Dodson shook his head. "Well, do you want to work on it together?" Dodson smiled.

"Sure."

The visits by Dodson in the library became regular. First, it was every couple of weeks. Then, it was weekly. Eventually, it became daily. Not only were Dodson's grades going back up, he realized he was happier. Maybe chasing Ron Weasley wasn't a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Dodson went to study with Ron in the library, something seemed... off. Ron hid his head with the red locks that usually framed his face so wonderfully.

"Hey, let's maybe keep this session to about half an hour, okay? I have, uh.. I have somewhere to be."

Dodson's heart dropped. "Oh. Okay." Was there something Ron wasn't telling him? He seemed so secretive. Yes, he was bashful at other times, but it wasn't like this. Ron's trademark personality was to be soft but outgoing when he needed to be, to be a bit of a coward but to step up and face his fears when the time was right. Dodson blushed just thinking about it.

"If you don't mind me asking, where do you have to be? I thought you didn't take extra classes on Saturdays."

"I don't. Um, I just have somewhere else to be. A date. With a girl."

Dodson turned bright red. "Wonderful. Anyway. I guess I should leave now. It's fine. We don't have to study. Bye!" Dodson turned and ran out of the library, his heart pounding in his chest. Not only was Ron straight, but he was in a relationship with a girl! Dodson wanted to cry. Ron would never want a _boy_, let alone a boy like him. Dodson still had bad grades in most of his classes, and he wasn't good at any sports, like Ron was. Even his hair was bad! Dodson had made the unfortunate mistake last week of bleaching his hair blonde, and, even as he ran, he could hear snickers in the hallway because of it.

Dodson reached the door of his house. He entered and slammed the door behind him, out of breath. The only other person in the common room was Kayla, another new arrival to Hogwarts who had just been sorted into Slytherin. She was doing her mascara in front of the only mirror in the Slytherin area. Dodson didn't want to make small talk, but he knew he had to if he didn't want her to be suspicious of his on-the-verge-of-tears look.

"You're- you're getting dolled up, Kayla. Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Oh, nowhere, really. Just a date."


End file.
